The Raven
by Everlasting Fantasy
Summary: A boy, whose family was murdered in the dead of night,grows to become the notorious thief/assassin, known as "The Raven". Born with the strange abilities of his clan, no Officer can even dream to capture him. Until one night Full summary inside
1. Prolougue: A Night Drowned in tears

**This is my second Fanfiction called "The Raven".**

**Summary: A boy, whose family was murdered in the dead of night,grows to become the notorious thief/assassin, known as "The Raven". Born with the strange abilities of his clan, no Officer can even dream to capture him. Until one night, when an accident occurred that caused the Raven's life to change forever. (Sorry I'm not very good at summaries ;;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea.**

**The Raven**

**Prologues**

**A night drowned in tears**

As night fell over the city of Konoha. A 7 year old boy made his way home from the school down the street from his home,in the Uchiha district.

He had been forced to stay late and clean the classroom by himself,since the kind who was supossed to help him that day was sick at home. So it took him alot longer then it normally would have to finish cleaning the large classroom.

As he walked up the worn,stone,steps of his house. He began to get a strange gut feeling that something wasn't right. He silently opened the door and whispered nervously into the dark,empty,hallway.

"Mother?...Father?...Brother?...are you home?..." he whispered, yet even after a long tense silence, he received no reply.

He closed the door quietly behind him and removed his shoes,out of habit, before stepping cautiously down the hallway towards the Kitchen.

He peered inside the kitchen,finding it empty. The only sound that could be heard,through the entire house, was the rythmic dripping of water from the kitchen faucet.

He turned away from the kitchen,with a jolt, as he heard a loud thump in the direction of the living room.

He proceeded to make his way,nervously, down the hall towards the living room door. He jumped, slightly, as an even louder thump,sounded from inside the living room.

His hands began to tremble as he tried to gather the courage to open the door. A third,loud,thump sounded from inside the room. He swallowed, thickly, as he placed his trembling hands on the door knob and shakelily twisted it open. He hesitantly looked inside and his eyes widened in fear.

The still forms of his parents and older brother lay in a pool of their own blood in the center of the room, as the moonlight poured over their still forms through the window on the left side of the room.

Tears brimmed in eyes and he ran to their still forms. Praying in his mind that they weren't dead.He slid to a stop in front of their bodies and collapsed on their prone forms and cried for them to still be there.

A dark figure appeared from the shadows infront of him.

He looked up,through tear filled eyes, at the unknown figure. "W-Why?..." he whimpered before everything went black and he felt no more.

**Well that's the prologue . I think it came out pretty well. Please review and I'll do my best to get the 1st chapter out soon.**

**Music that inspired this chapter: Attacker by Secret & Whisper**


	2. Bathed in The Shadows

This is my second Fanfiction called "The Raven".

Summary: A boy, whose family was murdered in the dead of night,grows to become the notorious thief/assassin, known as "The Raven". Born with the strange abilities of his clan, no Officer can even dream to capture him. Until one night, when an accident occurred that caused the Raven's life to change forever. (Sorry I'm not very good at summaries ;;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea.

Music listened to while writing

Jingle bell Rock by Thousand Foot Krutch

XOXO by Secret & Whisper

Dig It by D-Tent Boys

Wait for Tomorrow by blessthefall

The Raven

Chapter 1: Bathed in the Shadows......

_12 years later_.........

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A dark,ominous, figure loomed above the bright,flashing,lights of the city below his high perch, atop the city bank. His emotionless, onyx, eyes watched the people scurrying along on the streets below, disinterested.

"Pathetic......" he murmured into the cool,night air. His breath was a smokey white in the chilling, winter, breeze, yet he paid no notice to the cold as snow began to fall steadily in the surrounding darkness of the night.

The figure held out his gloved hand, allowing the soft, white, snow to rest upon his glove. Dark obsidian eyes softened as they watched the snow fall onto his palm.

" It's so quiet tonight........." he murmured into the darkness before chuckling in a breathless manner. "I've really got to stop talking to myself.......people already think I'm crazy.....I'd rather not support that theory........" he mumbled as his hand fell to his side.

He lifted his face to the night sky and allowed the chilling wind to flow through his long, black, bangs. A smirk slowly formed on his lips and he faced the city below once more before placing a bone white mask, with strange navy blue designs, securely on the upper half of his face. His dark eyes glittered within the eye slits of the mask, as the city lights danced upon them.

" Time to get to work......." he whispered to himself ,before suddenly falling forward off the top of his perch, towards the bustling city below.

No one noticed him as he fell. About halfway from meeting the ground, he twisted in mid-air, causing his black cloak to hide him from sight, before a single black raven appeared and soared into the night sky, vanishing in the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_A Night Sky Full of Cries~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HE GOT AWAY'?!!!!!!!" A booming, obnoxious, voice shrieked from the Police station of down town Konoha.

A man with shaggy silver hair, an eye patch, and a black mask over the bottom half of his face, sighed as he watched his acquaintance pace furiously around his office. "I meant exactly what I said, Naruto......." he replied boredly, as he fiddled with the worn, bronze nameplate ,that read 'Kakashi Hatake'. That lay atop his desk.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" His blonde aquaintence shrieked once more, pacing so determindly that his boss was begining to think he'd wear a permanant track in the floor of his office.

Kakashi sighed. "Calm down Naruto........." he said as he opened his ,ever famous, orange book that ,originally lay on his desk ,disinterested.

" You want ME to 'CALM DOWN' ?!" The blonde shrieked, his blue eyes flashing angrily. "That FREAK broke in and stole 80,000,000 yen and you tell me to 'CALM DOWN'?!" he growled. "COME ON Kakashi! We're the Police force here! We're supposed to be fighting bad guys and bringing justice! But we can't DO that when You, THE POLICE CHIEF, is sitting at his desk reading his PORN NOVELS!!!" he shouted, furious.

Kakashi sighed as he placed his book back down on his desk. "As much as I'd like to listen to you ranting all day, Naruto........I actually DO have some work to do.....After all I'm pretty sure you aren't finished with the paper work of your last assignment either. Am I right? " he said, a perfectly "Innocent" smile underneath his mask. "You wouldn't want Tsunade-sama to hear you've been slacking off again, now would you?..."

Naruto cringed, remembering the last time he'd dared to slack off. There had been many sharp objects, cursing, and pay docks.

Naruto groaned and stomped to the door. "Fine.......but you gotta think of something to catch that guy, Kakashi! The guys hit 13 places in only a month! " he reminded as he left the room to finish his dreaded paperwork.

Kakashi sighed as he pulled out a file with bright red letters, reading 'CONFIDENTIAL' across the front. He flipped open the folder to reveal newspaper clippings.

One clip held a blurry black and white photograph of a shadowed figure leaping from a roof, with the words "THE RAVEN STRIKES AGAIN" in bold print below the photograph. While others held similar photographs with the words " ESCAPED, AGAIN" , "HIGHLY DANGEROUS" and the like, written across the bottom.

"Back to work.........."he mumbled into the empty room, before going back to formulating a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Hearts filled with lies~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sakura Haruno stood outside a shop window as snow fell steadily from the grey, slowly darkening, sky.

She shivered and pulled her warm,Dark maroon, hand-knit ,hat over her shoulder-length ,pink, tresses, as a chilling breeze blew.

She fiddled with her long white scarf and zipped her dark maroon, winter jacket up to keep out the cold wind. Which is quite a feet wearing mittens. She sighed as she took one last glance at the beautiful necklace in the window display.

The necklace was a silver chain with an emerald ,circular, gem in the center. It was a simple necklace, but ever so expensive. Way out of Sakura's price range.

She had been wanting to buy the necklace for months now, but it seemed to be forever out of her reach.

She sighed ,down hearted, and turned away from the window. She began walking away, only to bump into someone who was just exiting the store.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry! Excuse me....." she stuttered, surprised ,only to silence at the sight of the person she had bumped into.

The man had pale skin, dark windswept hair that was neither long nor short, with long black bangs that nearly hid his dark, nearly black,eyes from sight.

He wore a long, navy winter coat. That fell to his thighs. A long black scarf that covered the lower half of his face, protecting it from the biting cold. He also wore baggy, black, pants, black gloves, and black cargo boots.

He blinked and looked at her quietly, through the falling snow. She didn't know why but this man seemed oddly familiar to her.

After a few moments, Sakura was beginning to think he was deaf, that was until the man spoke.

"Don't apologize.......It's not that big a deal.........." he muttered quietly. Sakura was stunned by his deep, quiet voice. It almost seemed like it took an effort for him to speak up loud enough for her to hear.

Suddenly it hit her.

"Oh, You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?......." she asked hesitantly, hoping she wasn't talking to a complete stranger.

She almost sighed in relief when the man nodded, giving her an odd look, most likely wondering how in the world she knew him. "Oh well.....I'm Sakura Haruno, I sit behind you in Art class. " she explained.

Sasuke nodded understandingly. "I see........." he mumbled, awkwardly before their brief conversation drifted into an awkward silence.

"Ummm well.......uhh.........I-"She started.

"What were you doing in front of the jewelry shop anyway?.........." Sasuke cut her off, questioningly.

Slightly unnerved that he cut her off she huffed before replying. "I was just looking in the window is all........." she said quietly.

"Aa.........." he muttered before they once again fell silent.

Sakura looked down at her feet nervously, trying to think of something to say to the social outcast of their school.

Sakura was fairly popular in the school, but her best friend Ino Yamanaka was by far the most with Ino's other friend Karin. The girl's popularity ranking in the school was quite harsh and had resulted in many fights and lost friendships before everything was eventually estanblished. But even now things were still a bit hostile between the girls of Konoha high.

As for the boys. They handled things slightly different. There weren't nearly as much fights between them as there was between the girls. (Surprisingly) But they preferred to do things differently. Resulting in the most popular guys flocking together ,much like the popular girls, in groups. While nerds, and the average kids tended to do their own thing. But the case wasn't like that for Sasuke. He tended to stay away from all the other students. Not really fitting in with any of them. Many of the popular girls liked him but were quickly blown off, and now they had stopped trying. Only one student had tried to be his friend and succeeded. Naruto Uzumaki. Hyper, loud mouthed, moron of the school. Who was also quite popular. he was the only student to befriend Sasuke so far. Others were either too afraid to talk to him or hated him.

"Well.........." Sasuke's voice startled her out of her thoughts. "I should get going............it was nice talking to you..........Sakura....." he inclined his head politely.

Sakura nodded. "Umm yeah......Will I see you at school tomorrow?......" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged, shoving his hands inside his pockets before walking on down the nearly empty street.

Sakura watched him go and sighed, turning towards home.

"Well that was interesting.........."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Crim: FINALLY I got the first chapter up! *Dances around happily*

Kiymori: You do know people can see you right?......

Crim: *Yelps and hides behind her desk*

Kiymori: ^^;

Crim: Well ^^; I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can ^^. *Is lazy* REMEMBER TO R&R PEOPLE! ^^


	3. AN

**As you've probably noticed, this isn't a chapter. Sorry but I had to get this out of the way before I confuse people. :)**

**I've moved my account. I've had so many different problems with this one ranging from problems with private messages not sending/ receiving, reviews not appearing until weeks after they've been posted and other various problems.**

**Therefore I have moved to a different account . My Pen name is BloodInTheNile and I have a few newer stories posted there. Including Lake Normolai (Which has been renamed Syren) and a few others. I'll be adding a new UPDATED version of The Raven eventually as well, so please subscribe and read my stories there from now on.**

**Arigato for understanding *bows***

**Happy reading!~**


End file.
